


The Mistletoe AU: Valentine's Day Edition

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Valentine's Day Fics! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: Fareeha and Angela have an annoyingly obvious crush on each other, and Ana decides to give her two daughters a slight helping hand.Inspired by the amazing@overwatch-au's au!





	

Ana Amari did not ask for much in her life. 

She knew that what she had, she was lucky to manage to keep. After the accident, her average life felt like paradise. Having a strong, beautiful daughter was an incredible blessing, and being able to see her grow up and blossom into an incredible woman was more than Ana could have expected to have. After this, all she wanted was a happy life for Fareeha and the occasional cup of tea. With those things, she could be content. 

But the former, it looked like, was going to take some of her intervention. 

Doctor Angela Ziegler was incredibly infatuated with Fareeha. It was obvious to every single person around them. In fact, there was a betting pool in Overwatch over when they would get together, and no one had bet on “never.” It was practically an inevitability at this point, aside from one obstacle—both of their completely oblivious natures. Angela could read people fairly well, but she seemed to not notice Fareeha’s infatuation, and Fareeha didn’t even seem to notice her own obvious crush, much less Angela’s. And though Ana knew that these things took time, she was starting to get fairly grey, and she wanted to see her perfect daughters finally confess to each other. So after months upon months of disappointment, Ana Amari decided to take matters into her own hands. 

Satya Vaswani was a good friend of Ana’s, and luckily, she was willing to help out. So working together, she helped develop a piece of technology that was far too complex for its intended purpose. However, both of them enjoyed the process, and eventually they had something that could likely work. It was a simple orb, floating pink and red, perfect to fit with the Valentine’s decorations already hung around the Overwatch HQ. This orb, when it saw Fareeha’s and Angela’s faces, would expand into a small, globe-shaped compartment that would trap them until they kissed. This compartment would be crafted from Satya’s special glass; it wouldn’t break for just about anything. On top of that, she’d had Lúcio help out just enough to get the orb to play a violin arrangement of La Vie En Rose. Atmosphere couldn’t be sacrificed, after all. And to help show Fareeha and Angela that they needed to kiss, Ana suggested that Satya add Valentine’s decorations within as well. This orb was placed directly outside of Fareeha’s room, because Angela always walked with Fareeha at the end of a long night. It was adorable and sappy; no one could believe that neither of them had figured it out. But that would change soon. It just all depended on when.

\---------  
As it turned out, the two figured it out on Valentine’s Day.

Members of Overwatch had gone to a Valentine’s party, hosted at a venue very close to the HQ. The dress was formal, and everyone looked their best. Most had come in couples—McCree and Hanzo had showed up, arms linked, and Satya and Sombra were standing together at the side of the room, leaning on each other with their fingers intertwined. No one had seen Amelie or Tracer, but one could assume that they were in a closet, far past second base. Yet Angela stood alone at the side of the room, near the hors d'oeuvres, playing with the skirt of her silky, rose colored dress. After adjusting the ribbons kept the dress up, tied at the back of her neck, for what felt like the millionth time, she was contemplating leaving. It was wonderful to see everyone and socialize, but Angela much preferred being in her lab to standing at a party, watching other couples wistfully. Though she was happy to see Hanzo and McCree dancing together, both smiling like they’d never been happier, she wished she could be in their shoes, with someone she loved. And she hadn’t seen that particular someone all night. Fareeha just hadn’t showed up. Angela had looked all around, she’d asked Ana, she’d explored. However, she couldn’t find her, and Angela just wanted to be with Fareeha. That’s all she asked for. But it didn’t appear that she could have that. She sighed, leaning more against the wall. Seeing couples was starting to be frustrating. So Angela stepped outside, for a breath of air.

The cold stung her exposed arms as she stood, shivering lightly. The fresh air, though a bit too frigid for comfort, felt good. It helped ground Angela, and she let her eyes shut as she took a deep breath. She had to move on. Fareeha clearly wasn’t making a move, and that meant that she only thought of Angela as a friend. Angela couldn’t sit around, pining after a girl who showed no interest. Heck, Angela had done everything she could to let Fareeha know her feelings short of actually telling her. At the Overwatch Halloween party, she’d outright flirted, something that was very out of her league. Angela had done everything from pickup lines to casual touches and nothing. Fareeha had no response. She’d have to let it be. Even the thought of being without Fareeha made her heart ache. But she had to move on. 

“Angie? Are you cold?” A voice, one too familiar for Angela to not recognize, asked from behind her. Fareeha. Only one person would call her “Angie.” Angela whirled around, and saw the object of her affections standing there, too beautiful to ignore. Fareeha wore a bright red dress, one that flowed to the floor, with thin straps holding it up so her perfect muscles were exposed for all to see. And after that, all thoughts of moving on were lost in a wave of affection and admiration for this perfect woman. 

“Not really,” Angela replied, proud that she’d managed to keep her voice steady. “Just getting a breath of fresh air. It’s…quite warm in there.” Fareeha nodded. 

“I haven’t been around the main room much, I wouldn’t know. I’m thinking of leaving soon.” 

“Me too.” Just then, Sombra and Satya walked out to the side of the building, not noticing Angela or Fareeha. Sombra pushed Satya up against a wall and kissed her deeply. Satya’s hands snuck to Sombra’s butt, and Sombra moaned as Satya gripped. “I think now would be a good time,” Angela said as a blush rose to her cheeks. 

“Agreed,” Fareeha replied quietly. “Would you like to come with me?” Angela nodded, and both awkwardly rushed away from the two women whose makeout session was getting even more heated. Because the Overwatch HQ was barely half a mile away, the two walked alone as the moon gently shone down on them. Angela knew she should be cold, but she was so flushed that she barely noticed the breeze and the temperature anymore. The two of them got to the Overwatch HQ far too soon. “I’m going to head to my rooms so I can at least change out of this dress.” For a moment, the thought of Fareeha taking off that dress was too much for Angela to handle, but she quickly composed herself so as to not appear too desperate.

“Mind if I walk with you?” Fareeha smiled and Angela felt as though she’d go into cardiac arrest. 

“Of course not.” And with that the two walked toward Fareeha’s room, both smiling. “You look quite nice tonight,” Fareeha commented. 

“So do you,” Angela replied smoothly, her smile so wide it hurt her cheeks. After a moment of silence, however, Angela decided making conversation would be the best option. “By the way, I’ve been giving some thought to the idea of having a defense mechanism installed in my suit.” 

“That’s an incredible idea!” Fareeha gushed, smiling. “It would help you be much safer. You already have so many scars from being hurt in battle, as a healer you are a natural target for the enemy. It could show that there are consequences to attacking you and deter anyone in the future.”

“That is a good point, but I feel like anything with the capacity to hurt anyone would be difficult to install, and you know how I feel about adding to the violence that we already must perpetuate.” Angela sighed. 

“That’s fair, but if you die, so many more will as well. You’re an incredible healer, and if it requires hurting one or two people so you can heal another day, that would be a price well worth paying. The lives you save would be more than worth it.” Fareeha looked at Angela for a response, and Angela, though not looking quite convinced, did shrug and nod. 

“It does merit some consideration, I suppose,” she conceded. “Perhaps…” However, her words were cut off by a whirring sound. Fareeha shoved Angela behind her and looked around for the source, but it was revealed quickly enough when a red and pink glass globe surrounded them, ensuring that neither could escape. The first notes of a violin melody began, gently playing a song that neither of them could quite place but that sounded incredibly romantic. Holographic Valentine’s hearts spun gently around them, and both quickly turned red. They were close enough where they only had about a foot of space, maximum. “Wh…what?” Angela breathed, stunned. “Can we…break out?” Fareeha shook her head, slamming her fist into it. She winced, and Angela grabbed that hand, concerned. 

“It’s Satya’s glass. It doesn’t break. It looks like we’re stuck here until we can figure out how to get it to go away.” One of the holographic hearts transformed into an outline of a couple kissing each other, and it floated pointedly down between them, hovering long enough for both of them to figure out the key to being released from the globe. “Do you think it wants us to…”

Angela sighed, slouching against the wall. This was the ultimate insult to injury. They’d be stuck here for an eternity because her infatuation was unreciprocated. She’d be trapped, so close yet so far from the one she loved. It felt like a slap in the face. “Well…then it seems like we’ll be here for a while.” Biting her bottom lip, Angela took a deep breath, trying to forget that she was forced to confront the reality that she’d remain alone for the foreseeable future with her crush right there, on Valentine’s day. Satya would probably come to find them with Sombra right there, reminding her again. Angela had never felt more bitter as something throbbed painfully within her chest. 

“Why?” Fareeha asked, giving Angela a genuinely confused look. 

“Well, you don’t want to kiss me.” The sentence was flat, sad, discouraged. 

“I do!” Fareeha objected. Angela’s head snapped up as she looked Fareeha in the eyes, barely believing that she’d just heard what she thought she heard.

“What?” 

“I…I think you’re very pretty, and I’ve wanted to for a long time and…can I kiss you?” Fareeha stumbled over her words as she looked into Angela’s eyes. But Angela knew what to do. She stood, gently resting one hand on Fareeha’s shoulder and the other on her waist, and she pulled Fareeha close, their lips tenderly touching. When Fareeha seemed to eagerly reciprocate, Angela deepened the kiss, the hand that rested on Fareeha’s shoulder moving up to cup her cheek and then to tangle itself in her hair. Angela’s other arm held Fareeha’s waist even tighter as the tender kiss went on. They could hear the globe giving a satisfied hum, but neither was willing to break off the kiss to check. Eventually, both of them needed to come up for breath, and they reluctantly separated, both grinning giddily. Angela let her hand move down and rest near Fareeha’s jaw as they both breathed in sync, and they heard a happy whoop in the background. As they both turned, they saw Ana give them a thumbs-up before turning the corner and leaving. “Of course,” Fareeha sighed, a laugh starting to bubble up in her throat. 

“I was afraid you’d never ask to kiss me,” Angela told her. Fareeha only pulled her closer.

“Of course I wanted to kiss you, why wouldn’t I?” Reason after reason sprung to Angela’s lips, but before she could say anything Fareeha kissed her again, and all thoughts of potential inadequacies leapt from Angela’s mind. Everything was perfect right in that moment. 

Maybe it wasn’t the worst Valentine’s Day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my[blog!](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) I do headcanons and take any requests that aren't NSFW!


End file.
